Step Mommy Dearest
by glamourocity
Summary: AU. T for kissing. Unwanted love, unexpected love, and lost love take Massie Block on the journey that changes her life. CH. 6 UP! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!
1. Trailer

**(Step) Mommy Dearest**

_Massie Block has been a tomboy her whole life- almost 16 years._

Her mother died when she was the young age of 1 and a half so she basically was around guys her whole life.

_Ask her about anything sports related: Soccer, Football, Basketball, Baseball, anything._

Her whole life she was totally into anything her daddy loved: Sports.

_But one day that all changes._

Her father marries a new woman: Anne Hotz.

_That brings something into the house that is unwanted: a boy._

Josh Hotz is her new step-bro- and is getting all her dad's attention.

_And Massie is getting unwanted attention from her new step-mommy._

She buys Massie things previously unknown to the Block household: Makeup, Designer Clothes, & Hair Products.

_Suddenly Massie is thrown into a life of popularity, boys, clothes, and -gasp!- makeup._

She gets 4 new best friends: Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, and the all-powerful Dylan Marvil.

_Massie immediately resents Josh and his mother._

Her dad and she never have time for the stuff they used to do; their dirt bikes are growing dust.

_But then unknown forces pull Josh and Massie together._

They fall in love.

_Now Massie and Josh are in an uncomfortable situation._

They find that this isn't just a few hook-ups; it's real true love.

_What will happen?_

**(Step) Mommy Dearest, coming to computer screens Summer 2008.**

**-- -- --**

**How do you like it? I am a huge Mosh fan, so I am double-excited for this!**

**Review or die;**

**Camille xoxo**


	2. The Wedding

_**One**_

Massie Block walked down the coral colored isle with a look of abhorrence upon her face. Not only did she have to wear this monstrosity of a dress- bright coral with hot pink feathers and frills- but she had to stand next to her soon to be step-brother, who would actually be _sharing a room with her_ until her new step-mommy found a suitable house with a separate wing for her new daughter and one equally as big for her son. Sure, the lady wasn't half bad, but seriously- pink feathers!?.

Massie knew the lady would give her whatever she wanted and use her dad's money to pay for it, but she wasn't a normal girl. She was Massie Block, the school tomboy who would pick football over shopping any day. And, even when she did shop, it was in the Abercrombie boy's section on the internet. So to her, this was her worst nightmare.

Maybe it could have been _sort of _better if the lady's son wasn't Josh Hotz, easily the most popular boy at school. Compare her status to Josh's and it was clear who would be picking on who.

Massie groaned- here comes the kiss.

-- -- --

Josh Hotz looked at Massie Block, his new step-sister who had a frown on her face that could freeze hell. He couldn't say he didn't understand how she felt- he had to put on a coral tuxedo after all. Obviously, she wasn't going to be the friendliest roommate. Sure, the wedding was pretty bad, but Massie acted like it was Chinese Water Torture.

Massie Block was most boyish girl Josh had ever seen. His girlfriend Dylan Marvil looked disgusted by just the sight of her. He laughed at the memory of her face when Josh had said his mother was engaged to Massie's- and that after the wedding, they would be moving in to the Block "Estate" that was huge but only had two bedrooms not including the maid's room and the driver's room.

Josh wasn't all that mad that his mom was marrying Massie's dad. Massie wasn't half bad and at least now he had someone to play soccer, football, and basketball with. Not to mention the fact that the Block's backyard was amazing. A basketball court, a soccer field, 3 different dirt biking trails, a football field, it was heaven on Earth. And Josh couldn't wait to use it.

Josh looked at his best friend Derrick Harrington, who looked miserable in his tuxedo and matching- gasp!- pants. Derrick spat on pants; pants were his worst nightmare. All because of the green bean incident when he was 2.

Derrick had been single for a while now, even though Claire Lyons had the biggest crush on him. Derrick wasn't interested in the Pretty Committee, let alone Claire, but he was interested in_ somebody _and Josh had no idea who it was.

Josh looked at Massie again and got a cold glare. This was going to be fun.

_Sure, Joshie, whatever you say._

-- -- --

**Sorry for the wait. It is officially summer!! Woo-Hoo!!**

**I hope you like it.**

**xoxo Camille**

**(Review or Die)!**


	3. Massie gets Classy

_**2**_

"This is it." Massie Block mumbled, pulling on her 'Abercrombie Lacrosse 02' shirt.

"Woahh. This is freakin' awesome." Josh exclaimed. Massie rolled her eyes, even though practically every time _she_ looked at it she whispered "woah!" too. There was a freakin' basketball court and a mini skateboard in the place. No wonder there were only 4 rooms in the house.

"Yeah. It is." Massie spoke dully.

"Oh, my mom wants to see you downstairs." Josh mumbled distractedly as he started dribbling a basketball.

"Whatever." Massie ran downstairs.

"Yes ma'am?" Massie stood before the beautiful new addition to her household. Even Massie couldn't deny the fact that the new Anne Block was gorgeous, with her silky brown hair, olive-toned skin, full red lips, and perfect figure.

"No need to call me ma'am, Massie. Call me Anne." The woman flattened down her pink pencil skirt. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you!"

Then Anne snapped. Out came a very handsome, very gay looking man, a perfectly made up blonde woman, and an impeccably dressed African-American woman.

"Meet your new makeup, hair, and fashion team!" Anne squealed. mistaking Massie's open mouth and bulging eyes as a look of joy.

"WHAT!?" Massie screeched. "A hair, makeup, and FASHION TEAM!?"

"You are to do what Anne tells you." William Block said, while stepping out from his mahogany office.

"But-but-but DAD! Makeup? Fashion? Hair?"

"Massie..." William warned, giving Massie his first-ever stern look- which, frankly, scared her.

"Now get to work! Jakkob, give her a chocolate-mahogany wash, layers, and bangs. Ashley, give her rosy cheeks, smokey eyes, and light pink lips. Yvonne, give her a high-fashion, but not too funky look. Let's go, go, go! School starts at 8 am tomorrow and we have major work to do!"

_God, she's like a drill sergeant!_

Massie lifted her thumb to her mouth and clamped down.

Anne leaned over and peered at Massie's nails. "Stop biting!" she hissed as she flipped up her cell phone and speed dialed Anya, her nail technician. Then she curled up her lip. "Your face!"

There sat Massie, in a leather hair-salon style chair that "magically" appeared behind her, her hair getting pulled and brushed and washed-wait is that one of those salon sinks?- her nails filed, measured, getting a facial, and getting lip gloss applied to her, her eyes wide. _This is going to be a long night..._

-- -- --

"Rate me!" Dylan Marvil announced, tilting one hip to the side. She was wearing a caramel brown silk dress with black tights and a black belt with a gold clasp. Her shoes were burgundy red with a pointed toe and two-inch heel.

"9.8!" Alicia called.

"Ah-greed." confirmed Kristen and Claire.

"My turn!" Alicia blurted.

"Hmm..." Dylan tapped her finger against her plump red lip.

Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren pin-striped dress shirt with a black pencil skirt and thick grey socks with black pumps.

"9.6" Dylan decided. The others nodded.

"Me!" Claire yelped, then shot a pose. She was wearing blue Juicy Couture capris with matching short-sleeve hoody and sparkly silver Juicy mary-jane style tennis shoes.

"9.4" Dylan said then moved to Kristen, who was wearing a sporty-cute mix of Puma and Lacoste, with a Lacoste polo, a Puma tennis skirt, and Puma tennis shoes.

"Definitely a 9.3," Dylan said, "Let's go girls!"

The girls strutted down their own personal runway- the halls of BOCD- then split up and leaned up against their lime green double lockers, awaiting the arrival of their boyfriends, who would give them a peck on their perfectly glossed lips, then walk them to class. It was the daily routine. But today was different. They had an unexpected arrival.

There, strutting down the BOCD runway/hallway was a model-gorgeous brunette girl with amber eyes that popped against her smokey lids. She was wearing a total ten outfit- a pink Chanel plaid jacket over a black fitted Ralph Lauren dress that grew tighter around her perfectly sculpted thighs, sheer black tights, and high-heeled peep-toe heels in onyx. She was holding a pink chain purse that Dylan was sure she had seen in the Limited Edition Prada collection. But it wasn't just the girl's ah-mazing outfit that made Dylan furious- it was the fact that she was cat-walking beside _her_ boyfriend- Josh Hotz.

-- -- --

When Josh had waken up this morning and stumbled down the freshly waxed hardwood steps, he met a sight that left him speechless. There, at the granite covered kitchen counter, was a girl with immense beauty- beauty that even his own girlfriend, Dylan Marvil, couldn't match. What surprised him even more was that the girl sitting there, stuffing eggs and toast in her throat, was his step-sister- Massie Block.

Josh wasn't one of those superficial boys, boys that were mesmerized by looks and boobs. No. He was one of those boys that loved a girl for her personality. _Funny. Why exactly was he going out with Dylan Marvil then? _But he couldn't deny how effing _sexy_ Massie Block looked. _Woah. She is so dang beautiful. No! I am going out with DYLAN. I love DYLAN! _This war in his head was pointless. He couldn't deny it, just from the look of her he was getting high.

So, when he walked in to BOCD, he didn't notice the dirty look Dylan and her minions were shooting him and he definitely didn't notice Dylan's come-hither finger. All he noticed was how perky Massie's butt looked in that black dress thing.

"Josh. Josh! JOSH!" Josh diverted his attention from Massie to whoever was calling his name.

"Oh hey, Dylly." He said distractedly.

"Who is _she_." Dylan snapped.

"Massie Block. That's Massie Block." Josh mumbled.

"Who?"

"Massie Block. My new step-sister. Ya know? The one who plays football?"

"Her?" Dylan scrunched up her button nose.

Josh nodded.

"Oh. Well, I missed you Joshie." Dylan pouted.

"I missed you too." Josh said while looking at Massie, "I'll be right back."

With that- not even a peck!- Josh walked over to his buddies.

"Isn't Massie so hawt?" he said dreamingly, while leaning against his locker.

"You _know_ her?" Cam asked.

"That's step-sister." Derrick said, "Hear that, Josh? _Step_-sister."

"Yeah, I know. But she _is_."

"Wait- isn't she that girl that plays football?" Plovert asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Josh nodded.

"Dude! She looks so _different_." Kemp exclaimed.

"I know, right? She is really sexy right?" Cam, Kemp, and Plovert nodded.

"Wait a second, Josh. You can't be calling her sexy. She is your step-sister. STEP-SISTER! It just isn't right, man." Derrick shook his head.

"It's not like she's my actual sister." Josh scrunched down his eyebrows.

"I know, but... still. Anyways, you have Dylan."

"I kinda wanna break up with her..." Josh said.

"What!? Suddenly you see your step-sister looking hott and now you wanna break up with your girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you? You hardly know her!" Derrick yelled.

"I know but..."

"Something has gotten into you. It must be deprivation of soccer. After PE you should be back to normal. C'mon. We gotta get to science. You know how Mrs. Kurt is..."

With that, Derrick dragged Josh to his next class- and even after what Derrick had said about how weird it was, Josh couldn't help but thinking about Massie...

-- -- --

**Sorry for the wait! I hope this satisfied you! :D**

**-Caitz**


	4. Revenge

_**3**_

It was right before lunch time when Massie marched in front of Josh with her hands on her lips.

"Josh Hotz, what the hell is your problem?" She snapped, giving him the evil eye.

"Uh... nothing..." Josh said nervously, then he stuffed his hands into his hoody pockets.

"Nothing, huh? _Nothing? _Do you think I can't tell?" Massie spoke sharply.

"Massie, I-"

"Look, I know you are pissed about having to move into my house, but no need to make fun of me. I mean you aren't so guyish yourself. What do you wear mascara? Are you like gay or something? I mean you kinda suck at soccer too!" Massie screeched.

Josh's eyes blazed. He couldn't believe he had actually started to _like _Massie.

"Fuck off, Massie _Alexandra._" Josh mocked, using Massie's last name, "By the way, did you hear the plans?"

"What plans." Massie demanded.

"Ohh, you know? The ones about your dad taking me to the Yankees game." Josh smirked.

"He's taking you to the Yankees game? Which one?"

"Yankees vs. Red Sox babe." Josh grinned.

"With the meet and greet?" Massie's eyes widened.

"Of course." Josh's eyebrows raised.

"Ugh!" Massie stomped her foot and ran into the lunchroom.

-- -- --

"Girls, we have a new threat." Dylan Marvil said as she sat down at table 16 at The Café, the table that was reserved for Tomahawks and Pretty Committee members only.

Dylan slapped a pink folder down on the table.

Dylan turned to Alicia and nodded.

"Massie Block, the new it-girl and Josh's new roommate and step-sissy. She came to school dressed in head-to-toe designer clothing that not only made her a ten, but was also mostly limited-edition. She also captured the eye of most of the boys at school- including her step-brother, Josh." Alicia told TPC.

"Now we need a vote," Dylan commanded, "Is she a GLU or an EW?"

Dylan passed out pink slips of paper. "You decide."

2 minutes later they had an answer.

"Massie Block, welcome to the most prestigious clique in the school. Welcome to the Pretty Committee." Dylan announced.

-- -- --

Massie Block stormed into The Café to find Dylan Marvil greet her.

"Hey Massie!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, hey." Massie replied, confused.

"Come, sit by us." Dylan said with a grin upon her face.

"Uh, okay? But I need to get my lun-"

"Oh, we have a caterer." Dylan cut her off.

"Okay..." Massie shrugged and followed Dylan to the most prestigious table in the school, the table in the middle of the Café: Table 16.

"Hey Massie!" The Pretty Committee greeted, "The boys should be here soon."

"Ok. What's up?"

"We want to invite you to be one of us." Dylan smiled and put a hand over Massie's.

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime event!" Kristen pipped up.

"Krissy is right." Claire nodded, "We've never done this before."

"Well... I guess." Massie bit her lip

"No Massie," Dylan spoke sweetly. "This isn't a 'I guess'. This is a 'yes' or a 'no'."

The girls nodded.

"Yes then." Massie smiled, even though in her head she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Great!" Dylan smiled. "One thing."

Massie nodded.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Dylan growled.

Massie looked taken aback for a second then nodded. "Believe me, that won't be hard."

Dylan's smile returned. "Great. Now you need a boyfriend."

"Me? A boyfriend? I don't like boys like that." Massie explained.

The Pretty Committee gasped.

"Are you _gay_?" Claire whispered.

"No... I just-"

"Oh thank gawd." Alicia sighed.

"Okay, then. You can have Derrick." Dylan waved to him, then flipped up her cellphone.

"You mean Derrick Harrington?" Massie gasped.

"Uh, yeah."

**Dylan: **ask out Massie

**Derrick: **y

**Dylan: **shes r new membr she needs a bf.

**Derrick: **ok...

"Hey Massie!" Derrick called from across the table.

"Yeah?"Massie called back

"Will u go out with me?"

The Café gasped.

"Sure."

Everyone clapped.

Josh rushed over to the table and sat next to Dylan.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Derrick asked out Massie and Massie is the new PC member!" Claire squealed.

Josh widened his eyes. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

Massie smirked at Josh and winked.

_(Step) Sibling Rivalry, much?_

-- -- --

**How'd ya like it. I thought it was pretty good, but then again what do I know? I have a 103.4 fever. lol**

**:**

**:P**

**-Caitz**

_**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x __**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L **_x__**V**__O_T_**E **_I**N **_M_**Y** _**P**_O_L_**L**


	5. Changes & Diaries

_**4**_

"Dude, your going out with _Massie_?" Josh Hotz spat as he kicked his signed-by-David-Beckham soccer ball around the yard.

"Yeah. _Jealous?_" Derrick shot Josh a toothy grin.

"No. She's a jerk, not to mention my freaking _step-sister_." Josh stopped and frowned at Derrick.

"Well _sorry_. But, as you said, she's _hot_. AND you know how Dylan gets. You are dating her."

"Well, yeah, but still. It's like guy code." Josh reasoned.

Derrick turned and faced Josh, "You already broke that when you said she was hot."

"Whatever." Josh huffed.

"I still can't believe you didn't stop her from going to _Dylan's._ I mean you know what she's capable of."

"WHAT!?" Josh screeched.

Derrick's mouth formed an 'O'. "You didn't know?"

Josh shook his head silently.

"Uh Oh..." Derrick said, his eyes wide.

-- -- --

"Now that you are in the Pretty Committee, you need to learn the rules." Dylan Marvil told Massie Block, who was currently sitting on a raw silk cream Queen Ann's chair.

"Okay..." Massie seemed hesitant. Would they say she would have to be their servant or something.

"One: No ex- bee-eff's allowed. Two: Always Listen to moi. Three: All gossip goes straight to me. And, four." Dylan leaned in. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

Massie stifled a giggle. "You mean Josh?"

"Of course I mean Josh." Dylan scoffed.

Massie shrugged, "Gladly."

"Ok, great, I-"

"Wait," Massie paused. "Josh and I share a room."

"As long as you ignore him, that's fine." Dylan narrowed her eyes. "But _do not _let him see you in your underwear."

"Ew!" Massie squealed at the thought. "Not gonna happen."

"Great." Dylan smiled.

Massie rose from her seat, "So are we-"

"No." Dylan cut her off. "It's makeover time."

"I already got a makeover." Massie looked puzzled.

Dylan twisted her lime green streak around her finger. "There's just one thing we have to add."

Dylan snapped her fingers and in came a stylist, Diego, who had a poster with different colored hair on it.

"You can pick from black, yellow, peach, or purple."

Massie looked at the poster. "Purple."

Dylan looked at Diego, "Get it done."

Massie sat down in the salon section of Dylan's room, in a chair emblemed "DM".

She chewed on the corner of her full bottom lip thinking, "What is Anne gonna say?"

-- -- --

"Tada!" Dylan threw her hands up in a showgirl fashion.

Massie squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"C'mon! Open your eyes!" Alicia goaded.

"Yeah, it looks good!" Claire chided.

Massie took a deep breath and opened her eyes. It actually _did _look good. The purple popped against her dark hair.

"Woah! It does look good!" Massie agreed.

"Miss Marvil," Rosa, Dylan's maid called over the intercom, "Mr. Harrington and Mr. Hotz are here to see you."

"Let them in!" Dylan said happily.

3 minuted later Derrick and Josh walked in.

"Joshie!" Dylan squealed.

"Um, hey." he replied dully.

"Hey Derrick." Massie gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Massie? Whats with your hair?" Derrick asked.

"What did you do to her?" Josh looked at Dylan square in the eyes.

"She got a purple streak, _duh_." Dylan replied.

"Why?" Derrick asked.

"Every PC member has one. Mine's lime, Kristen's blue, Alicia's red, and Claire's pink." Dylan explained. "And look! They match our chairs!"

"Cool?" Josh said, "Hey Mass, uh let's go home."

"Why?" Massie demanded.

"Cuz I wanna go home."

Massie sighed, "Fine. Bye Dylan! Bye Claire! Bye Alicia! Bye Kristen!"

"Bye!" the girls said in unison.

-- -- --

"What's your problem?" Massie asked.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, puzzled.

"You are being way over-protective. You aren't even my brother, much less my older brother."

"Sorry. Dylan can be really mean sometimes though."

"Then why do you go out with her?" Massie asked.

"Dunno." Josh shrugged.

"Wait- you don't love her?" Massie asked.

"Well, I used to, kinda. But now... I dunno. I like someone else." Josh said.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you." he smiled.

"Why?" Massie whined.

"Cuz she doesn't like me back. And she has a boyfriend."

Massie contemplated this. "But what does that have to do with you telling me."

"I don't want her to know."

"I won't tell her. Promise." Massie stuck out her pinky.

"Nope. Sorry, I can't tell you." Josh turned his Porsche Boxter into the Block-Hotz driveway.

"Here we are." Josh said, then opened his car door.

"_No_." Massie said sarcastically.

"This is so weird sharing a room." Massie said.

"I know." Josh agreed.

Massie picked up a army print covered book and a pen and said, "See ya."

-- -- --

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might like Josh. I know, weird right? But while I was at Dylan's, he came over and he looked so hot. Then I talked to him in his car and he was really nice. I know it's wrong, liking him- not to mention the fact Dylan would kill me-, but I kinda do. But I can't like him. He's my step-brother, the most popular guy at school, and I have a boyfriend. It really isn't right. But who can deny how hot he looks in that brown polo shirt? Ah! This is so annoying._

_Anyway, on another note, I am now a member of the Pretty Committee. Yeah, I know, who would've thought I'd join the clones. But Dylan's being really nice. Oh yeah, and now I have a boyfriend- Derrick Harrington. Ya know, the blond guy that shakes his butt. _

_Jeez! This all happened so quickly! I show up looking good and I'm suddenly popular. I vowed never to be sucked into this superficial stuff, but it's nice- ya know, not being a loser, or how Dylan puts it a "LBR." That stands for 'Loser Beyond Repair'._

_But none of this can change the fact that dad is taking Josh to the Yankees meet-and-greet. It's weird. My dad is acting like I don't exist, but Anne is acting, well, really nice. She even convinced my dad the purple streak was cool. Well I had better get going._

_See ya!_

_Massie Alexandra Block_

**-- -- --**

**Sorry for the wait! I have been really busy. I won't be able to update for a while cuz I am going to camp for two weeks, then Coldfire is making a music video, then school starts. Sorry!!**

**-Caitzz**


	6. Invitation

Massie Block dived into BOCD's indoor pool swiftly, creating only a small ripple in the blue chlorinated water. A small smirk was upon her face, because for once the boys weren't looking at Dylan or Claire or Alicia or even Kristen- they were staring at her in her chocolate brown Victoria's Secret bikini.

Massie couldn't believe how _fun _being a part of the Pretty Committee was, even if she did have to listen to bratty Dylan Marvil. She had always thought of being girly as overrated and stupid. But if you had the right friends and enough money it was easy as pie. Unlike other girls, she didn't have to sit in front of a mirror for an hour to get ready. She just made a simple call to Kiesha, her makeup artist and bam! her makeup was done. She didn't have to deal with aching arms from blow-drying her own hair- she could just have Jakkob, her hair stylist make a quick morning call.

Still, Massie couldn't help but wish the days where she would just wake up and go to school, not even bothering to brush her hair- let alone picking out the perfect outfit were still around. Because in those times, she didn't have to wake up at 5:30 AM to look good. She woke up right before the bus came. These days, it didn't matter when the bus came because she either rode with Josh in his Porsche or with Issac, her new driver, in the new silver Range Rover.

"Hey Massie," Dylan whispered when Mrs. Ourt looked away.

"Yeah?" she replied without hesitation.

"Claire is having a masquerade party this Friday. I'll see you there at 6:30." Dylan said, not even bothering to ask if she was available. Dylan knew Massie would be there, just because she told her to.

Dylan turned back around and started talking to Olivia Ryan, not waiting for Massie response.

Massie sighed. At least she knew it was going to be fun. She already thought of a beautiful purple- her new favorite color- silk dress with a black lace mask. She would make sure to tell Anne when she got home so it would be ready in time. After all, it was Wednesday.

It still awed Massie how fast everything happened. Monday she was a loser, Tuesday she was popular with a boyfriend, Wednesday she was going to a party at Claire Lyons'-one of the most beautiful, rich and stupid girls in Westchester County- estate. What was going to happen next? Whatever it was it was no doubt going to be amazing.

Massie's thoughts drifted to Josh Hotz, her ah-dorable but off-limits step-brother. She dreamed of his curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and red, full lips.

"Massie? Massie!" Massie snapped back into reality.

"Mhmm?" Massie murmured, still half-way in dream land.

"Class is over!" Massie looked up to find Kristen Gregory with her hands on her hips.

"Oh.Thanks." Massie said, then pulled herself out of the water. Why had she been dreaming of Josh anyways?

She mentally slapped herself. He was beyond off-limits. Her best friend's boyfriend, her boyfriend's best friend, and her step-brother.

"What were you thinking about anyway. Was it a boy?" Kristen teased. Massie blushed a rosy red.

"Uh yeah." Massie said. It was better not to lie.

"Derrick?"

Massie nodded.

"Aww." Kristen cooed, "you two do make a cute couple!"

"Thanks." Massie replied then went and changed back into her clothes.

Thank gawd swimming was her last period of the day.

"Later!" Kristen said over her back.

Massie went straight to Josh's Porsche. She liked it a little better than the Range Rover. The Range Rover was so... square and boring, where as the Porsche was a little more fun and sporty, much like her old self.

"Did you get invited to Claire's party?" Josh asked as soon as Massie got into the convertible.

Massie nodded. "Are you going?" she asked.

Josh shrugged. "I'm probably gonna get roped into it. How about you?"

"Dylan decided for me."

Josh chuckled. "That is so like her."

The Porsche stopped in front of the Block-Hotz estate.

"See ya later." Josh said as he pulled around the circular driveway.

"Where are you going?"

Josh shrugged. "Soccer." then drove off.

Massie watched him drive off. Why, of all people, did he have to be her step-brother?

**Yeah, filler. But the next chapter will be filled with drama! Sorry about the wait!**

**xoxo C**


End file.
